Harvest Moon : Jack's Life
by Wingless Twilight Of Delques
Summary: Life is just too boorish these days, what Jack wanted was someway to escape and go back to nature just like when he was a kid. Luckily, he got his chance.


[ Title: Harvest Moon : Jack's Life ] | [ Chapter 1: Gramps' Letter ]

Genre(s): Comedy, Romance | Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Fantasy

Character(s): Jack, Thomas

* * *

Today was its usual boorish self, nothing interesting to do as Jack flipped away at the television channels. Apparently tomorrow it's going to be rainy, so his flight to his boarding school would be delayed for a bit. Since his mother wanted everything to go perfect, as for his father he'll go with anything that his wife wanted for her son. Life appeared to be perfect to his family but him, to Jack it was still so empty without that town and special girl from his past. He could still hear the barks of little Rode going crazy as cashed after those poor chickens, the cows and sheep grazing away in the pasture and he recalled the nostalgic hymn in his mind along with that promise he made with her. He mentally damned himself for making such an idiotic promise to her that he couldn't keep. Jack hoped that he would someday die for breaking that promise to her. But all he can do now is live and hope for a bloody miracle to appear. "Honey I think you got a letter?" Jack looked to his mother who had handed him an old looking envelope, tearing it open to gaze upon its contents he finally found his miracle.

Mineral Town

Blue Luna Farm

xx/ xx /xx

Dear Jack,

It's been awhile kid, still working hard for yer ma and pa? I 'ear you graduated and got a scholar ship to a fancy boarding school to some country in Europe. It must be pretty amazing. Well let's get straight to the point, sorry for being a bit blunt but I ain't longer able to keep write letters to ya anymore. Could you grant an old man's wish? Since you're already a man, I've decided to hand down my farm and land to you, I have none to pass down this but you. Do what you wish with the property, just don't hand it to anyone else.

The deeds are with the letter.

From,

Gregor Samleon

PS. Rode is still 'er at the farm eagerly awaiting yer arrival.

Just as gramps had said in the envelope he discovered two official authentic deeds to his land. Now this is something you don't get to see or get every day. Becoming a farmer-didn't sound so bad. It actually sounded exciting, out in the country side away from the city as he work in the fields and care for the animals. And what was even better he probably get to see her again! Checking on his parents in the kitchen, they were busy cooking dinner together. This was a good opportunity to get away while he still could. Just in case, he wrote down a note for them to see. He hopes they would understand and support his decision. It didn't take Jack long to travel from the city to Mineral town by train and buses. By the time he set foot in the village, he breathes in the fresh air while grinning and felt his blood pumping with excite. However, his smile had turned right side down to a frown when he saw the state the farm was in. 'Dear Lord what happened!'"Hey you can't just waltz in here!" someone had scolded to him, from where though.

Jack looked about; up, right and left then looked down. It was short elderly man with a bright red top hat and red suit. Everything about his appearance screamed out, 'I am the mayor.' One thing for sure, the little man looked mad. To try to calm his temper he explained himself and showed the deeds to him, soon he gave out an 'oh' as he looked at the papers. "So you're the rightful owner of this farm now after Gergor." Jack nodded silently to him as the guy continued talking, "I'm terribly sorry for yelling at you, times have grown hard on this town. Also forgive my rudeness my name is Thomas, if you have any problems you can talk to me about it since I'm the mayor of Mineral town." He smiled up to Jack who returned it mutually somewhat. "And your name is?" Standing there he gave out his hand to shake as a greeting to mayor, "Jack."

The two shook together both having a firm grip, unexpected from such a shorty. "If you would like you can rename the farm if you want," thinking about it Jack did think it was right to change the name since now this place belongs to him. "Windia." That name sounded cool like one of those beautiful cities in RPGs. "Strange name but I like it! How about your dog?" Now that was strange, he liked Rode's name just the way it was. Suddenly the mayor burst out laughing, "Haha I expect you to think Rode boy is still alive, no, no that old mutt isn't around anymore like old Gregor, but his pup is." Now Jack understood, you can't expect a dog to live for so long. Thinking hard and long what could he name this new puppy? Jack didn't exactly get a chance to peek on what the thing looked like so he couldn't think of a good name. "Rex?" now that was a very questionable name to give a dog that isn't even a dinosaur.

"Amazing name, that is nearly about it haha I'll be sure to register you in this town as a temporary resident in Mineral Town." Hold up a second, why a temporary resident? That question popped into mind as he stared to the mayor confused. "Well there is a condition if you desire to be a permanent resident of Mineral Town." Thomas explained on as he twirled his moustache as though this wasn't really a fact. "Within three years time you have to prove to the town you are worthy of our trust, friendship etc. Along with making this place fixed up that is only when I shall officially place you in the register."Mayor started to walk out the farm area and head to town with a smug look on his face, "Got a deal boy?" he said when he turned his head to face Jack once more with a small twinkle in his eye.

Jack's temple let a small tear drop shape hang there as though he finds this act of the shorty ridiculous but if that's how he wanted to play it, fine by him. He nodded his head in agreeing to his demand. Thomas cheered happily and turned back down the path, after a couple of seconds he had stopped and walked back to Jack to ask, "When was your birthday again I think I didn't ask." This man was a whack, of course he didn't ask for it and in the first place why is he asking anyway. "Summer 23" he sighed out, this man definitely isn't someone he would want to hang around much. "Thank you very much!" Now he finally had left, leaving Jack all to himself who decided to head inside the small house and lay down in his bed which was covered in a dust and cobwebs. It was filthy and old; he feared it would break in just a couple of days. This he kept in mind while smiling, 'Seems like I have a lot of work ahead for me.' He once more had stopped his grinning and thought about this little thing he had forgotten. "What was that girl's name again?" Now this isn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is my first time writing a harvest moon fanfiction, so I hope you'll enjoy how the story shall go.**

**Next Chapter(02) : [ Stranger of Mineral Town Pt.1 ] | Incoming Character Debuts : Jack, Zack, Thomas, Popuri, Ann, Rick **


End file.
